The present invention relates to a CPU cooling arrangement, and more particularly to such a CPU cooling arrangement, which uses a series of fans to effectively carry heat away from the CPU through a heat sink.
Conventionally, computer manufacturers commonly use a heat sink and a fan to dissipate heat from the CPU of a computer. The heat sink is maintained in close contact with the surface of the CPU, and the fan is mounted on the heat sink to draw outside cold air toward the heat sink, enabling heat to be quickly carried away from the CPU through the heat sink. If the fan fails during the operation of the computer and the computer user does not know the failure of the fan, the CPU becomes overheat quickly, and will be damaged in a short time.
The invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the CPU cooling arrangement comprises a heat sink and a plurality of fans connected in series and arranged with the heat sink in a stack for quick dissipation of heat from the heat sink. According to another aspect of the present invention, spacer means are provided to keep the fans spaced from one another at a distance for ventilation. Because multiple fans are used, the cooling operation keeps functioning in case either fan is out of work. Further, because of multiple fans are used, the size of the heat sink can be minimized without affecting the heat dissipation effect.